Major Risk
by tommy42
Summary: Questa è la mia prima fanfic. Dopo l'episodio 5x13 ho cercato di trovare una risposta alla domanda "come reagiscono le persone davanti a un evento traumatico?" Credo che ci siano due strade, anche per chi è abituato a convivere con il rischio ogni giorno. In questa storia ho provato a percorrerle entrambe.


Il Capo Taylor entrò alla Crimini Maggiori comunicando che l'SOB aveva rintracciato il loro sospettato in un magazzino a est di Los Angeles. La squadra si mosse e, giunta sul posto, si coordinò con la sezione Operazioni Speciali.

"Muoviamoci. Massima attenzione" ordinò Sharon.

Entrarono nel magazzino e si diressero nel retro. C'erano molti locali da controllare, così si divisero. Andy entrò in un deposito con varie casse di legno impilate e sparse per la stanza. _'Il posto ideale per un verme per nascondersi'_ considerò. Decise di tenere la pistola puntata davanti a sé e procedere con cautela. Camminava lentamente, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile, ma appena la sua pistola spuntò oltre la cassa, una spranga di ferro lo colpì sulle braccia costringendolo a mollare la presa. Si chinò immediatamente per riprendere l'arma, ma un nuovo colpo lo raggiunse in testa facendolo stramazzare a terra stordito. Per un attimo non vide altro che buio e puntini bianchi lampeggiare, era come se la testa gli volesse scoppiare da un momento all'altro. Si mise a quattro zampe a capo chino e aprì gli occhi: tra le sue mani appoggiate sul pavimento vedeva due pozze di sangue in movimento, che si sovrapponevano l'una all'altra. Di istinto si portò una mano sulla fronte in corrispondenza della ferita e alzò lo sguardo: Bryce gli stava puntando contro la sua pistola e tremava.

' _Tempo scaduto'_ pensò Andy. In un lampo gli balenò un'idea per distrarre il suo aggressore, convincendosi che fosse l'unico modo di guadagnare secondi preziosi. Guardò oltre le gambe di Bryce, fingendo che ci fosse qualcuno alle sue spalle e quando lui si girò gli fu addosso con un balzo. Iniziarono una lotta durante la quale la pistola esplose un colpo che andò a conficcarsi in una cassa. Approfittando di un attimo di debolezza di Bryce, Andy riuscì a capovolgere la situazione: ora era lui a stare sopra e cercava disperatamente di strappargli la pistola dalle mani. Un nuovo sparò echeggiò nell'aria. Il corpo di Andy si sollevò per poi ricadere a peso morto sul suo rivale. Lui se lo scostò di dosso buttandolo a terra e si alzò mirando il tenente con la pistola.

"Non ti muovere!" urlò Sanchez "Fai una sola mossa e ti faccio saltare la testa, bastardo. Getta l'arma e alza le mani."

Bryce lasciò cadere la pistola e Sharon e Tao corsero verso Andy, mentre Provenza chiamava un'ambulanza.

"Andy! Andy!" urlò Sharon.

Andy era a terra, privo di sensi. Tao gli si inginocchiò accanto e quando gli slacciò la giacca vide una pallottola bloccata nel giubbotto antiproiettile, all'altezza delle costole. Guardò verso Sharon e entrambi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, poi, insieme, gli tolsero il giubbotto facendo il più delicatamente possibile. Andy gemette.

"Andy? Mi senti?" chiamò Sharon.

Per tutta risposta Andy fece una smorfia. "Riesci ad aprire gli occhi?" insistette lei.

A fatica Andy aprì gli occhi e si guardò attorno. Quando la vista gli tornò a fuoco, iniziò a fissare Sharon, che gli stava tamponando la ferita sulla fronte.

"Ma cosa…" disse cercando di muoversi "Ouch che dolore. Non riesco…non riesco a respirare" sospirò debolmente.

"Riesci a metterti seduto?" chiese Tao.

"Non…non lo so"

"Tranquillo, l'ambulanza è qui" lo rassicurò Sykes.

Andy annuì chiudendo gli occhi.

"No no no. Tieni gli occhi aperti!" ordinò Sharon.

Andy cercò di eseguire l'ordine del suo Capitano e quando riaprì gli occhi si trovò davanti la faccia di un paramedico.

"Tenente? Mi sa dire qual è il suo nome?"

"Andy Flynn"

"Molto bene. Ora il mio collega e io la carichiamo su questa barella così può stare seduto e respirare meglio, d'accordo?"

A fatica Andy si spostò, tenendosi con la mano sinistra la parte destra del torace. Il paramedico gli puntò una luce negli occhi e poi gli chiese di seguire con lo sguardo il suo dito, ma Andy sembrava distratto.

"Sa che giorno è oggi?"

Sentì la domanda arrivargli da lontano "Ehm…martedì?" provò.

"Sì, e chi è il nostro Presidente?"

Andy rimase in silenzio per un po', poi domandò "Presidente di cosa?"

"Degli Stati Uniti"

"Oh…"  
"Tenente?"

"Ehi ma perché c'è l'eco?" chiese Andy guardandosi intorno.

"Va bene, ora la portiamo in ospedale per gli accertamenti, lei cerchi di stare rilassato" gli disse il paramedico, mentre il collega si affrettava a caricarlo sull'ambulanza. Poi, rivolgendosi a Sharon: "Lo portiamo al St. Leo."

L'ambulanza partì a sirene spiegate, mentre Sharon rimase immobile a fissare il sangue di Andy sul pavimento. Si chinò a raccogliere il suo giubbotto antiproiettile e con le dita sfiorò il proiettile che vi era conficcato. Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena.

"Capitano?" chiamò Provenza, Sharon si girò "Qui possiamo finire noi, se lei vuole raggiungere Flynn in ospedale"

"Sì, grazie tenente. Ci sentiamo più tardi" rispose lei stancamente.

Provenza inclinò la testa di lato e la osservò allontanarsi. C'era qualcosa che non lo convinceva, ancora non sapeva cosa ma era sicuro che ci fosse una stonatura in quella scena.

* * *

Arrivata in ospedale, Sharon esitò a scendere dalla macchina. Ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi riusciva a sentire il rimbombo della pistola e rivedeva il corpo di Andy sollevarsi e ricadere. In quel momento il suo cuore aveva perso un battito, come se fosse stato stretto in una morsa, poi aveva cominciato a correre, impazzito.

Si girò a guardare il giubbotto di Andy sul sedile e la colse un improvviso senso di nausea. Scese dalla macchina per respirare aria fresca, poi si fece coraggio e entrò al pronto soccorso. Chiese del tenente Flynn a un'infermiera, che la accompagnò alla stanza di Andy dove un medico, sulla porta, la aggiornò sulle condizioni del paziente: tre costole rotte e un trauma cranico con annessa amnesia temporanea. La ferita in fronte era stata ricucita con parecchi punti.

"Non ricorda dov'era né cosa stava facendo. Non sa perché è qui, noi non gliel'abbiamo detto. Forse può farlo lei. Nell'arco di alcune ore comunque la memoria comincerà a funzionare di nuovo. È stato fortunato, il colpo in testa avrebbe potuto ucciderlo."

Sharon ringraziò il dottore e entrò nella stanza. Andy era semiseduto a letto, con una vistosa fasciatura in testa.

"Hey Andy, come stai?" sorrise Sharon.

"Non devo respirare. Mi sento la testa pesantissima e se provo a guardarmi intorno mi viene da vomitare. E poi questo continuo fischio nelle orecchie mi sta facendo impazzire. Portami a casa Sharon, ti prego" la implorò.

Sharon sentì le lacrime affacciarsi, vedere Andy così sofferente la uccideva, lui era uno che i problemi se li teneva tutti dentro, se la supplicava di portarlo via da lì significava che stava davvero male. Lo fissò incapace di aprire bocca.

"Ho visto che parlavi con il dottore, cosa ti ha detto?" riprese Andy.

"Che sei fortunato ad avere la testa dura. E questa volta sono d'accordo."

Si guardarono negli occhi, poi lei distolse lo sguardo e con voce tremante disse "Ti hanno sparato, Andy. Bryce, con la tua pistola. Il giubbotto antiproiettile ti ha salvato la vita. Devi rimanere in ospedale un paio di giorni per via del colpo in testa, ma il dottore ha detto che ti riprenderai."

Andy rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, com'era possibile che non ricordava gli avessero sparato?

"Poi posso riprendere la mia vita?" chiese.

"Sì" rispose Sharon fissandolo _'ma non con me'_ finì la frase nella sua mente.

"Devo…devo tornare in ufficio adesso. Riposati" concluse uscendo frettolosamente dalla stanza.

Andy restò a fissare la porta vuota _'C'è qualcosa che non va'_ si disse riflettendo sul comportamento di Sharon.

* * *

"No no no no no!" Sharon si svegliò di soprassalto, aveva il fiato corto e sudori freddi le bagnavano la pelle. Accese la luce sul comodino e si guardò le mani che fino a un attimo prima aveva visto sporche del sangue di Andy. Si riscosse: era nella sua stanza, al sicuro, le mani erano pulite e Andy era nella stanza accanto, vivo.

"Non posso, non posso. Accidenti a me, non posso continuare così" sussurrò.

Ogni notte faceva lo stesso sogno: c'era Andy a terra, ferito, e lei correva nella sua direzione. A volte lo raggiungeva e vedeva la pozza di sangue allargarsi sotto di lui, allora si chinava a tamponargli la ferita, ma le bende che usava si coloravano subito di rosso rendendo inutile il suo intervento, oppure rimaneva in piedi a fissarlo, incapace di muoversi. Altre volte ancora correva e correva ma Andy sembrava irraggiungibile. La composizione del sogno era sempre la stessa, lo sviluppo cambiava ogni volta ma il finale era una costante: Andy le moriva davanti agli occhi.

* * *

Dopo una settimana di convalescenza a casa di Sharon, Andy era tornato al lavoro, costretto in ufficio per almeno un'altra settimana. La memoria funzionava come prima e il giubbotto che lo aveva salvato era chiuso in un cassetto della sua scrivania, conservato come un portafortuna.

Quella giornata si era conclusa senza intoppi e Andy stava aspettando Sharon per tornare a casa e cenare insieme; nella sala erano rimasti solo lui e Provenza.

"Flynn" Andy si avvicinò alla scrivania dell'amico "Va tutto bene? Intendo tra te e il Capitano."

Andy lo guardò accigliato "Cosa…? Credi di essere il mio consulente matrimoniale?"

"Non dire scemate, non siete sposati. Voglio solo sapere se ti sei accorto anche tu che c'è qualcosa che non torna con il Capitano o hai le fette di salame sugli occhi…" rispose burbero Provenza.

"Qualcosa che non va? Cosa intendi?"

"Andiamo Flynn, ti sembra che sia tutto tornato alla normalità? Intendo dopo che ti hanno sparato…al lavoro e nel privato?"

Andy riflettè per qualche momento "In effetti questa settimana sono andato solo due volte da Sharon…e qui ci parliamo il minimo indispensabile."

"Ecco!" disse Provenza picchiando la mano sul tavolo "Non ci hai mai pensato su? Ti sembra normale?"

"Beh, io non…non…" iniziò a balbettare Andy.

"Sono pronta" lo interruppe Sharon.

"Bene, andiamo!" si affrettò a rispondere Andy spingendola verso l'uscita. Sharon lo guardò dubbiosa, le sembrava preoccupato.

"Va tutto bene?" gli domandò in ascensore.

"Oh sì…solo Provenza che fa Provenza" sorrise Andy.

* * *

"Scappa, scappa! Flynn viene verso di te!" urlò Provenza in radio.

"Lo vedo" rispose Flynn "È mio."

Flynn, seduto su una panchina del parco, vide Ward correre nella sua direzione, con Sanchez alle calcagna. Si alzò con una mano sulla pistola e, mostrando il distintivo, dichiarò "Fine della corsa!"

Intuendo che Ward avrebbe deviato a sinistra, fece un passo in quella direzione per bloccargli la via di fuga, ma fu travolto in pieno dal fuggitivo. Entrambi franarono rovinosamente a terra. "Bel placcaggio signore" si complimentò Sanchez mentre ammanettava Ward.

"Ah…" gemette Andy cercando di alzarsi "Quel bestione mi ha sfondato un paio di costole…"

"…di nuovo" concluse Sykes aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi.

Una volta in piedi, Andy si chinò in avanti appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia "Non riesco a rimanere dritto" si lamentò.

"Siediti qui Flynn" disse Provenza indicandogli la panchina.

"Altro giro in ambulanza Andy, hai vinto anche questa volta" lo prese in giro Tao.

* * *

Sharon era nel suo ufficio a parlare con Rusty, quando vide attraverso il vetro la sua squadra tornare. C'erano tutti, tranne Andy. Si alzò dalla poltrona mordendosi il labbro.

"Mamma? Va tutto bene?" chiese perplesso Rusty.

"Sì, ma adesso devo andare a sentire gli aggiornamenti sul caso. Riprendiamo il discorso dopo, ok?" disse distratta uscendo dalla stanza.

"Dov'è Andy?" interrogò.

"Ehm, il dottore lo sta visitando" rispose Provenza.

"Visitando?" ripetè Sharon.

"Si beh, è stato praticamente investito da un treno in corsa…90 kg più o meno" intervenne Sykes cercando appoggio.

Sharon scrutò le facce degli altri.

"Ha fermato la fuga di Ward mettendosi davanti a lui e ci ha rimesso un paio di costole. Ma starà bene non si deve preoccupare" la rassicurò Provenza.

Tornato in ufficio, Andy fu accolto come un eroe dai suoi colleghi.

"Dovevate vedere la scena" cominciò Sanchez "Ward correva come un ghepardo davanti a me, non lo avrei mai raggiunto. Poi il tenente si alza e gli urla _fine della corsa_ e gli salta addosso. Un placcaggio degno di un vero giocatore di football!" terminò.

"Non l'ho placcato, Julio. È stato lui ad arrivarmi addosso e se ben ricordi io ho avuto la peggio. Non è bello essere abbattuti da un rinoceronte" tagliò corto Andy.

"Dai ragazzi basta prendere in giro il povero tenente Flynn. Andiamo, vi offro da bere" salvò la situazione Cooper.

La proposta fu accettata volentieri da tutti, che si affrettarono a uscire dalla sala.

Andy bussò all'ufficio di Sharon "Hey" disse aprendo la porta.

"Hey" rispose lei.

"Va tutto bene? Ti sei persa la descrizione delle mie gesta da parte di Julio" scherzò Andy.

"Oh no, l'ho sentita" assicurò Sharon senza togliere gli occhi dalle carte che stava esaminando.

"Qualcosa non va?"

"No il rapporto mi sembra completo."

Andy si mise a sedere "Intendo tra noi, Sharon, e lo sai. Cosa succede? Mi hanno ferito, è vero niente di grave, ma non mi hai nemmeno chiamato per avere notizie, neanche un messaggio."

"Provenza mi aveva tranquillizzato dicendomi che stavi bene"

"Ah sì? E da quando Provenza ti tranquillizza? Avanti, sono tornato e non mi hai neanche fatto un cenno."

"Hai ragione scusa, ero occupata."

"Qualcosa più importante di me?"

Sharon mise il fascicolo nel cassetto e lo richiuse con forza. "No, Andy, niente è più importante di te. Questo è il problema."

"Cosa…cosa significa?"

"Abbiamo sbagliato Andy. Io ho sbagliato. Non avrei mai dovuto innamorarmi di te."

"Non puoi pianificare l'amore, Sharon. Che stai dicendo?"

"Sto dicendo che io e te dovremmo essere colleghi, niente di più. Tu per me sei così importante che ogni volta che ti vedo uscire da quella porta, ho il terrore di non vederti più rientrare. È lo stesso con tutti gli altri, è ovvio, ma non a livello così estremo come con te. Non voglio vivere nell'ansia di perderti ad ogni secondo. Non voglio passare di nuovo tutto quello che ho provato con Jack. Tempo fa lui era l'amore della mia vita e l'ho perso. Sono andata in pezzi, che ho rimesso insieme con pazienza e tanta fatica. Poi sei arrivato tu, che mi fai provare emozioni che non ho mai provato in vita mia, giuro. Ti amo, più di me stessa, e non voglio perderti, ne morirei.

Andy, io ti ho visto. Ho visto quando Bryce ti ha sparato. Il primo colpo che è partito dalla pistola ha richiamato la nostra attenzione, così siamo corsi lì e quando siamo arrivati voi due stavate lottando. Poi si è sentito un altro colpo e tu sei caduto a terra. Forse nessuno si è accorto, ma io l'ho visto. Ho visto il tuo corpo sollevarsi quando il proiettile ti ha colpito, e poi l'ho guardato ricadere pesante. In quel momento il mio cuore si è fermato, pensavo fossi morto. Non sono stata pronta a reagire, capisci? In una situazione normale avrei puntato la pistola contro quel criminale e gli avrei urlato di buttare l'arma, mettere le mani sulla testa e inginocchiarsi. Invece sono rimasta immobile, non potevo ragionare, parlare, respirare. E non è così che funziona, mi segui? Non è così che deve andare, io sono un Capitano di polizia, devo essere in grado di intervenire per prima in ogni circostanza. Invece, quando ci sei tu di mezzo, ferito, divento incapace di qualsiasi pensiero razionale. Non me lo posso permettere, Andy, proprio non posso."

Andy rimase interdetto per qualche secondo.

"Mi…mi stai dicendo…non vuoi che io e te…?"

"Sì Andy, credo che sia meglio che le nostre vite sentimentali prendano due direzioni diverse. Devo essere lucida, non posso commettere errori, ci sono delle vite in ballo" dichiarò guardandolo negli occhi. Andy la fissò di rimando, con gli occhi lucidi. Questa dichiarazione l'aveva travolto più violentemente di quel bisonte di Ward.

"Provenza" sussurrò.

"Cosa?" chiese Sharon.

"Aveva ragione" disse Andy alzandosi dalla sedia e lasciando l'ufficio.

Tornò a sedersi alla sua scrivania per riordinare le idee. In quel momento gli sembrava di essere un bambino che si era perso per i corridoi di un supermercato, aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli dicesse esattamente cosa fare. Dopo qualche minuto si alzò dalla sedia e fece per prendere la giaccia dallo schienale, ma gli si impigliò e gli cadde a terra.

"Accidenti" si lamentò piegandosi ad afferrarla. Un dolore acuto lo bloccò di colpo, mozzandogli il respiro e costringendolo in ginocchio. Sharon corse fuori dal suo ufficio "Andy! Stai bene?" chiese preoccupata abbassandosi accanto a lui.

"Ho bisogno della giacca" replicò Andy mettendo la mano destra sulla scrivania per aiutarsi ad alzarsi, mentre con la sinistra si teneva il fianco.

"Ecco" Sharon tentò di mettergli la giacca, ma lui, rifiutando il suo aiuto, la prese in mano e si avviò verso l'uscita.

* * *

"Un'acqua tonica per favore…che hai da guardarmi così?"

"Niente, mi scusi. Solo che pensavo fosse un tipo da scotch, non da acqua tonica."

"Allora portamene uno."

"E l'acqua tonica?"

"Al diavolo. Dammi quel maledetto scotch."

…

"Tutto bene? Sta fissando il bicchiere da 40 minuti…signore?"

"Eh?"

"Non è buono?"

"Oh no, sono sicuro che lo sia. In fondo è solo uno, che male può fare?"

"Già" sorrise confuso il ragazzo.

"Allora…salute" brindò Andy alzando il bicchiere "Oooh! Maledizione" disse a denti stretti lasciando cadere il bicchiere e portandosi la mano sul fianco.

"Hey sta bene?" chiese preoccupato il barista.

"Sì, ho solo tre costole incrinate che mi stanno uccidendo."

Abbassando la testa, Andy vide il riflesso del suo volto nello scotch rovesciato sul bancone lucido. _'Ma che sto facendo?'_ si chiese perplesso. Diede 20 dollari al ragazzo e si alzò dallo sgabello.

"Non ne vuole un altro?"

"Oh no, uno è troppo e cento sono pochi" disse dirigendosi curvo verso la porta.

"Hey, che aveva quel tipo? Era ubriaco?"

"Non credo Frank. Hai presente quando incontri qualcuno e ti sembra un enigma da risolvere? Insomma, quando vedi un tizio per strada tutto ben vestito e educato, ma è come se cercasse qualcuno che lo possa rimettere insieme? Credo che quello sia venuto qui in cerca di un aiuto, pensava di trovarlo in un bicchiere e invece ha trovato la via di uscita rovesciandolo, quel bicchiere. Se fossi uno che scommette, scommetterei che quello era un alcolizzato, tanto tempo fa. Ora è a un nuovo capitolo della sua vita ma l'ha incasinato, forse non è stata nemmeno colpa sua, ma lui pensa che lo sia. Ha bisogno di una soluzione e sa che non la può trovare ributtandosi nell'alcool. Ci ha provato quando era più giovane ma ne è rimasto scottato.

Che stupido sono stato, gli ho offerto uno scotch per ben due volte. Cazzo spero che la trovi, la via di fuga che cerca. Mi piacerebbe incontrarlo di nuovo un giorno, per sapere com'è andata a finire."

"Accidenti Bill. E tu ti sei costruito tutta sta storia solo osservandolo e scambiandoci quante? cinque, sei battute? Tu sì che sai leggere la gente amico, i segni che la gente si porta addosso. E comunque, pare proprio che in un modo o nell'altro lo ritroverai il tuo tizio."

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Ha lasciato la giacca" disse Frank indicando uno sgabello.

Bill la afferrò da dietro il bancone e frugò nelle tasche. Vi trovò un biglietto da visita "Polizia di Los Angeles, Tenente detective Andrew Flynn, Crimini Maggiori" lesse ad alta voce.

"Oh cazzo…che era un poliziotto l'avevi capito Bill?"

"Beh questo almeno spiega le costole incrinate…" sorrise lui.

* * *

"Capitano Raydor…cosa ci fai qui a quest'ora? Qualcosa non va?" chiese Padre Cruz.

"Buonasera padre. Ho bisogno di parlare con lei, per un consiglio."

"Vieni, sediamoci su questa panca."

Sharon raccontò gli avvenimenti delle ultime settimane al suo amico prete, che si prese qualche secondo prima di rispondere.

"Se lo hai davvero amato, Sharon, l'amore non è mai un errore, ma non prendere rischi significa non vivere la vita. Voi poliziotti lo capite meglio di tutti. Ogni giorno potreste non tornare dai vostri cari alla sera, eppure ogni mattina vi mettete l'uniforme e uscite di casa. Vi assumete dei rischi, quotidianamente, per proteggere sconosciuti e conoscenti. Hai il terrore che Andy possa non tornare da te a fine turno…ma hai mai chiesto a lui cosa prova? Gli hai mai domandato quali sono le sue paure quando pensa a te?"

"È diverso. Io sto in ufficio mentre lui fa il lavoro sul campo."

"E qualche settimana fa, in quel magazzino? Tu non stavi al sicuro, avevi anche tu una pistola in mano. Avresti potuto essere al posto di Andy. Come pensi si fosse sentito lui, a situazione capovolta?"

"Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato" sorrise Sharon.

"Nemmeno tu lo hai fatto."

* * *

Tornato nel suo appartamento, Andy lasciò cadere le chiavi per terra, si sentiva parecchio debole e nella testa aveva un fastidioso ronzio. Senza accendere la luce, si trascinò debolmente verso il divano, ma quando fece per sedersi, le sue gambe cedettero e si ritrovò per terra. Rimase qualche secondo a fissare il soffitto del suo salotto, illuminato dalla debole luce che filtrava dalla finestra, poi chiuse gli occhi.

"Andy?" Sharon stava bussando da qualche minuto alla porta di Andy, senza ricevere risposta. "Andy sono io, aprimi dai."

Ancora silenzio.

Decise di entrare usando la chiave che Andy gli aveva consegnato quando avevano iniziato a uscire insieme.

Aprì la porta "Sto entrando" annunciò prima di arrestarsi di colpo. La casa era al buio, ma si sentiva un respiro affannoso, quasi rantolato. Fece qualche passo in avanti per accendere la lampada della sala e quando la luce illuminò la scena, trattenne il fiato. Andy era sdraiato a terra, tra il divano e il tavolino, privo di conoscenza.

"Oh mio dio, Andy!" urlò correndo verso di lui.

Gli si sedette accanto, con la schiena appoggiata al tavolo, e gli prese la mano. Provò a chiamarlo di nuovo, ma non ottenne nessuna risposta. Una lacrima scese a rigarle la guancia.

"Chiamo un'ambulanza" disse con voce tremante cercando di lasciare la mano di Andy, ma una stretta glielo impedì.

"No" sussurrò Andy.

"Andy? Mi senti?" chiese Sharon.

"Si, lascia perdere l'ambulanza. Sto bene" ribattè lui a fatica.

Senza lasciargli la mano, Sharon si allungò verso il divano per prendere un cuscino e glielo mise delicatamente sotto la testa, poi gli tolse la cravatta già allentata.

"Ma tu scotti" disse preoccupata.

"È lo shock" rispose socchiudendo gli occhi per guardarla.

"Meglio che ti porti all'ospedale."

"No" disse lui stentoreo richiudendo gli occhi "Basta dottori, basta gente che si preoccupa per me. Lasciatemi stare, non voglio nessuno."

Sharon lo fissò, senza dire una parola. Non capiva se fosse lui a parlare o il suo dolore.

"Perché sei qui?" domandò Andy con un filo di voce.

"Perché ero preoccupata per te e per farti una domanda. Ma ne riparliamo in un altro momento. Riesci a spostarti sul divano?"

Andy provò a mettersi seduto, ma il dolore alle costole era troppo forte. "Dammi una mano" gemette. Sharon lo aiutò a stendersi sul divano, poi andò in cucina e bagnò un panno, prese del ghiaccio e una pomata e tornò da Andy.

"Metti la tua testa sulle mie gambe" gli disse dolcemente.

Andy ubbidì e lei gli passò il panno bagnato sulla faccia, per poi adagiarglielo sulla fronte. Fu scosso da un brivido, chiuse gli occhi e ricominciò ad ansimare.

"No, no Andy, così non va bene. Ti ricordi gli esercizi di respirazione che ti aveva dato il dottore?"

"Non…non riesco" si lamentò lui a bassa voce.

"Tenente, non ti starai mica arrendendo, vero?" alzò la voce Sharon.

Andy riaprì gli occhi e la fissò intensamente: c'era determinazione nei suoi occhi.

Provò a respirare in modo regolare e sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi.

Anche Sharon lo percepì "Così va meglio" annuì.

Gli slacciò i bottoni della camicia e allungò la mano per alzargli la maglietta, ma si bloccò alla vista del suo torace: un ematoma blu-violaceo gli copriva gran parte del fianco, all'altezza delle costole rotte quasi un mese prima. Andy avvertì l'esitazione di Sharon "Quello stronzo mi ha incrinato le stesse tre costole che mi aveva rotto Bryce. Il dottore ha detto che non mi sarei fatto niente se fossi stato sano. Mi era appena scomparso il livido vecchio anche."

"O-ok non preoccuparti. Adesso ti metto un po' di crema" rispose lei.

Gli passò delicatamente la mano sul torace per spalmargli la pomata, ma Andy si irrigidì serrando la mascella. "Scusa, so che fa male, cerca di resistere. Tu concentrati sulla respirazione mentre io ti massaggio un po'" lo supplicò Sharon.

Sotto il tocco leggero delle dita di Sharon, il corpo di Andy si distese, il suo respiro era debole ma costante e il sudore che fino a un attimo prima gli aveva imperlato il volto era scomparso.

"Quale domanda?" Andy ruppe il silenzio.

"Cosa?" chiese perplessa Sharon.

"Hai detto che sei venuta da me per farmi una domanda, sentiamola."

"D'accordo. Vorrei sapere cosa ne pensi di tutto quello che ti ho detto in ufficio. Insomma, io mi sono scagliata all'improvviso contro di te senza lasciarti la possibilità di replicare, ma vorrei conoscere il tuo punto di vista."

Andy si mosse per alzarsi, voleva guardarla dritta negli occhi mentre rispondeva alla domanda, ma il dolore al torace gli impedì di fare ciò che voleva.

"Non ti agitare Andy, rimani sdraiato" gli disse dolcemente Sharon.

Si maledisse, ogni volta che riusciva faticosamente a conquistare qualcosa, in un attimo riusciva a perderla. Per tutta la sua vita aveva camminato in equilibrio su un filo: da una parte c'era ciò che desiderava, dall'altra ciò che temeva e lui lì, nel mezzo.

Già una volta era caduto dalla parte sbagliata, non voleva farlo anche ora. Quella sera aveva rischiato grosso, in quel bar, lasciandosi attirare dalle lusinghe del suo vecchio nemico/amico. Se avesse bevuto anche solo una goccia di alcool avrebbe perso tutto e questa volta per sempre: Sharon, il lavoro, il rispetto per se stesso. Per fortuna non era caduto in trappola, ma si era reso conto delle debolezze dell'uomo. Questa riflessione gli diede lo spunto per rispondere alla domanda di Sharon.

Iniziò lentamente, soppesando ogni parola: "Non siamo robot, Sharon, siamo esseri umani. Commettiamo errori perché non siamo perfetti, abbiamo dei sentimenti che a volte offuscano il nostro giudizio su ciò che è giusto e ciò che è sbagliato. Anch'io ho paura di perderti. Da quando ho iniziato questo lavoro ho la consapevolezza che potrei non fare ritorno a casa la sera, ma mi alzo lo stesso ogni mattina. Ho deciso di non pensare alle brutte cose che potrebbero capitarmi, altrimenti non vivrei la vita che ho scelto. E sono grato per il mio lavoro, perché mi ha dato l'opportunità di conoscere te, che illumini il mio sentiero. Anche se morissi domani, avrei la certezza di aver amato a fondo e di essere stato amato da una donna meravigliosa, a cui non importavano i miei difetti, perché lei, semplicemente, mi faceva sentire speciale.

Non dobbiamo necessariamente avere tutto programmato, conoscere il nostro futuro o sperare che sia come noi ce lo immaginiamo, possiamo anche solo camminare al buio in cerca del meglio che possiamo raggiungere, insieme.

Quando sono con te, tutto ciò che mi circonda perde importanza perché ci sei solo tu davanti a me, perfetta. Credo che l'amore vero, autentico, sia più forte della morte e della paura che ci incute. Amare può ferire a volte, è vero, ma può anche guarire, riparare un'anima. È l'unica cosa che ci fa sentire vivi e il mio unico desiderio in questa vita è amare e essere amato, da te."

Una lacrima tracciò la sua strada sul viso di Sharon. Per tutto il tempo aveva cercato di trattenere le sue emozioni, ma il discorso di Andy era stato così sincero e profondo che l'aveva sciolta.

Si accorse che la stava fissando in attesa di una risposta, ma lei proprio non riusciva a sciogliere quel nodo che le si era formato in gola.

"Non piangere Sharon, ti prego, non riesco a vederti triste" mormorò Andy chiudendo gli occhi.

"Non sono triste" gli rispose accarezzandogli la guancia.

"Sono così stanco…" disse lui con un filo di voce.

"Riposati, Andy. Io starò qui con te. Non ti lascerò mai, te lo giuro. Perdonami per le terribili parole che ti ho scagliato in ufficio, non avevo il diritto di trattarti così male e tu non te lo meritavi per niente" notò che Andy era scivolato nel mondo dei sogni.

Stette a guardarlo per qualche minuto. Sì, amava quest'uomo e non avrebbe mai potuto vivere senza di lui. Andy aveva ragione: l'amore era il sentimento più importante nella loro relazione, non la paura, non la sofferenza, non l'incertezza del futuro. L'amore li aveva travolti e a loro non restava che abbandonarsi alla sua misteriosa forza inarrestabile.

Si chinò fino a posargli un tenero bacio sulla fronte "A domani" gli sussurrò. Stette per qualche minuto in ascolto, per essere sicura che il respiro di Andy si mantenesse regolare. Poi appoggiò la testa sullo schienale del divano e, cullata da quel leggero russare che aveva imparato a conoscere, si addormentò serena.

* * *

Andy aprì gli occhi e si accorse di avere la testa sulle gambe di Sharon. _'Allora non è stato un incubo'_ pensò _'Ieri sera è stato reale…ma allora…oh no, non dirmelo'_

Il dolore alle costole che provò cercando di alzarsi confermò il suo timore. "Accidenti" sussurrò a denti stretti.

"Dove credi di andare?" gli chiese Sharon con voce assonnata.

"Buongiorno" le rispose "Sto cercando di alzarmi ma si è rivelato più difficile del previsto."

"Aspetta, ti aiuto."

Una volta seduto, Sharon mise la mano sulla fronte di Andy "Non scotti più, per fortuna. Ieri mi hai fatto spaventare. Come ti senti?"

Andy sorrise "Meglio."

"Preparo la colazione" si offrì Sharon, prima che il suo cellulare iniziasse a squillare.

' _Fa' che non sia un caso'_ pregò Andy mentre lei rispondeva.

"Sì, tenente. No, è qui con me, cioè io sono a casa sua. Sì sta bene…d'accordo ora glielo dico. A dopo.

Era Provenza. Ha detto che è da ieri sera che prova a chiamarti ma non rispondi. Ti dirò che mi sembrava preoccupato" scherzò Sharon.

"Mi ha chiamato? E dov'è il mio cellulare? Strano che non l'abbiamo sentito squillare" disse Andy guardandosi intorno. Un pensiero fulmineo gli attraversò la mente: il bar. Aveva lasciato la giacca in quel bar, ieri sera, e dentro c'era il suo telefono. Con fatica si alzò dal divano e prese le chiavi della macchina.

"Dove vai?" domandò Sharon.

"Ehm…ho dimenticato la giacca in macchina e dentro c'è il cellulare. Vado a recuperarlo."

"No vado io, tu non riesci neanche a stare in piedi."

"Non ti preoccupare, torno subito. Aspetta qui, non ti muovere" replicò frettolosamente Andy mentre usciva di casa.

Sharon rimase a fissare la porta chiusa: l'atteggiamento di Andy le sembrava sospetto e lei aveva una sorta di sesto senso per queste cose.

' _Maledetto cretino, ma cosa ti è saltato in mente ieri sera? Cazzo, dovessi far fuori qualcuno mi beccherebbero subito. Lasciare la giacca con il cellulare sulla scena del crimine. Quale scena poi? Non mi ricordo nemmeno il nome del bar…aveva una porta di legno però…e il disegno di un faro fuori…era sulla Berkley…o sulla Mayberry? Merda, mi sto ancora chiedendo come ho fatto ad arrivare a casa ieri. E non ero nemmeno ubriaco. Non di alcool almeno. Sharon non lo deve sapere, non deve sapere di questa debolezza. Non ero lucido, è vero, e non è successo niente, ma lei deve rimanere comunque all'oscuro di tutto altrimenti…Eccolo! Finalmente…Beacon Club, sì è lui'_

Scese dalla macchina ed entrò "Buongiorno. Devo aver scordato qui la mia giacca ieri sera, sono venuto a recuperarla."

"È lei il poliziotto?" si assicurò il barista.

"Sì, sono io. Come fa a saperlo?" chiese Andy sbigottito.

"Un attimo, le vado a chiamare Bill" rispose lui con un sogghigno.

Andy aspettò qualche secondo, poi vide avvicinarsi un ragazzo con la sua giacca in mano. Aveva una strana luce negli occhi.

"Piacere di incontrarla di nuovo, tenente" disse il ragazzo allungando la mano.

"G-grazie…" ricambiò Andy "Ma come fai a sapere chi sono?"

"Dal suo biglietto da visita. Quando ci siamo accorti che aveva lasciato la giacca sullo sgabello, ho guardato nelle tasche per cercare di scoprire di chi era e come rintracciarlo. Non volevo essere invadente, mi dispiace" si scusò il ragazzo.

"No, hai fatto bene. È la prima mossa di un detective, identificare la vittima" lo rassicurò Andy strizzandogli l'occhio.

"E poi volevo scusarmi, per averle offerto uno scotch."

"Cosa? E perché mai?"

"Io…io ho questa specie di…non so come definirlo."

"Un dono" intervenne il barista.

"Oh, smettila Jack, fai un giro, lasciaci in pace" esclamò il ragazzo.

"Un dono?" ripetè Andy.

"In realtà il più delle volte è una maledizione. Vede, io riesco a leggere la gente, come uno si muove, come parla, quali parole usa, come reagisce di fronte agli eventi…è come se conoscessi le persone che incontro anche se non le ho mai viste prima" spiegò Bill guardando in basso.

"E…?" lo incoraggiò Andy.

"E poi, quando inciampo in quelli come lei, vorrei aiutarli o almeno sapere come va a finire la storia" sospirò.

"Quelli come me?" chiese sorpreso Andy.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio Bill riprese "Io credo che lei sia stato un alcolista. Ha smesso di bere da tanto tempo, ma ieri è successo qualcosa che l'ha sconvolta così tanto che l'ha portata qui. Secondo me non ha neanche cercato questo bar, insomma uno valeva l'altro. È entrato e siccome è un uomo dalla forte volontà, ha tentato di resistere al richiamo dell'alcool con un'acqua tonica, ma dal momento che io sono un cretino, l'ho convinta a prendere uno scotch. Ci tenevo a incontrarla di nuovo per scusarmi, davvero, non avrei mai voluto metterla in quella situazione. Poi l'ho vista così a pezzi quando se n'è andato che avrei voluto correrle dietro per aiutarla a rimetterli insieme. Ero quasi sollevato quando ho visto la giacca sulla sedia, perché avrei potuto rivederla e assicurarmi di non aver combinato un disastro" concluse guardando Andy negli occhi.

Lui lo fissò di rimando per qualche secondo, senza sapere cosa dire, poi abbassando lo sguardo iniziò "Beh ragazzo, hai ragione, tu hai una capacità fuori dal comune. Almeno con me ci hai preso su tutto. Molti anni fa ero un alcolizzato, ma ho perso la mia famiglia e ho rischiato di perdere il mio lavoro, così ho smesso. Pensavo di conoscere tutte le insidie, ma ieri ho avuto una giornata di inferno e ci sono ricascato, quasi. E sì, amavo lo scotch, il suo colore, il suo odore, il suo sapore…e come mi faceva sentire dopo" sorrise "Ma è acqua passata, ora sono diverso. Tu non devi sentirti responsabile di quello che è successo. Quando uno entra in un bar, ha già deciso di bere, anche se ancora non lo sa. La tua colpa al massimo è accontentare il cliente. Ti dirò di più, ieri tu mi hai impedito di bere e sai perché? Se avessi bevuto la mia acqua tonica, dopo un'ora sarei stato ancora qui e avrei finito per ordinare alcool. Invece tu mi hai dato subito lo scotch, che io ho poi rovesciato. Siamo attori sul grande palcoscenico del mondo e tu la tua battuta con me l'hai recitata alla perfezione, con tempismo perfetto" terminò Andy dandogli un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla.

Bill si aprì in un sorriso "Mi ha levato un gran peso, signore. Ma posso farle un'altra domanda?" chiese arrossendo.

"È finita bene. Lei è venuta da me e ci siamo chiariti" anticipò Andy, alzandosi lentamente dalla sedia e portandosi una mano al fianco.

"È un sollievo. La accompagno alla macchina" si offrì Bill.

Dopo essere arrivato alla macchina, Andy si girò verso il ragazzo "Tieni il mio biglietto da visita e se dovessi aver bisogno di qualcosa chiamami, a qualsiasi ora. Ti voglio chiedere un favore: custodisci quella tua capacità, le persone chiedono aiuto nei modi più misteriosi e tu riesci a leggerli. Dio solo sa quante persone hai già aiutato, come me, e quanto ancora puoi fare."

Il ragazzo annuì serio e Andy chiuse la portiera della macchina.

"Signore?" chiamò Bill.

"Sì?" rispose Andy dal finestrino aperto.

"Conserverò sempre un'acqua tonica per lei, in caso di necessità" gli assicurò facendogli l'occhiolino.

"Allora tornerò" promise Andy salutandolo con la mano mentre si allontanava.

* * *

Sharon era seduta sul divano, a riflettere. Poco prima aveva ricevuto una chiamata che l'aveva turbata. Fu distolta dai suoi pensieri dal rumore della chiave che girava nella toppa.

"Eccomi!" esclamò Andy entrando in casa trionfante, mostrando la giacca.

"Bentornato. Ce ne hai messo di tempo a trovare la macchina giusta, stavo per chiamare la sezione persone scomparse" rispose sarcastica.

"È vero scusa, ma non era in macchina, l'avevo lasciata in giro."

"Al Beacon Club?"

Andy rimase immobile, trattenendo il respiro. Fissava Sharon negli occhi senza riuscire a dire una parola, nella sua testa vorticavano mille pensieri ma lui non riusciva ad afferrarne nemmeno uno.

"Come…come fai a saperlo?" domandò infine.

"Mi ha chiamato il barista, Jack, dicendo che avevano trovato una giacca con un cellulare nella tasca. Ha guardato il numero che compariva più volte e l'ha chiamato. Ho risposto io."

"Ah" commentò Andy mentre la giacca gli scivolava dalle mani.

"Vieni qui, siediti" gli disse dolcemente Sharon picchiettando con la mano sullo spazio vuoto accanto a lei.

Lui si sedette, pronto a darle le spiegazioni che meritava.

"Cos'è successo?"

Andy sospirò.

"Ero fuori di me, volevo solo dimenticare quella giornata maledetta. Ed ero furioso con me stesso perché dentro di me lo sapevo, avevo capito che qualcosa si era rotto tra noi, ma avevo deciso di fare finta di niente in modo che si sistemasse da solo, con il tempo. Ho sempre fatto questo errore e sempre continuerò a farlo, maledizione a me" esclamò arrabbiato.

"Comunque, uscito dall'ufficio, non sapevo cosa fare, così ho girato in macchina per un po', poi a un certo punto, svoltando, ho visto un bar e ho deciso di fermarmi lì. Ero come un automa, Sharon, trasportato di qua e di là senza volontà. L'effetto dell'anestesia locale era finito da un pezzo e il dolore iniziava ad essere insopportabile, non ragionavo coerentemente e volevo che tutto finisse. Desideravo solo staccarmi da quello che mi stava capitando per entrare in un posto buio dove niente e nessuno mi avrebbe potuto raggiungere...e farmi male."

Iniziò a farsi girare sul mignolo l'anello che testimoniava i suoi anni di sobrietà.

"All'inizio mi sono preso in giro ordinando un'acqua tonica, ma sapevo benissimo che sarebbe arrivato il turno dell'alcool. Quando il ragazzo mi ha portato lo scotch, sono rimasto a fissarlo per un tempo infinito. Il mio cervello mi suggeriva di bere, così da ritrovarmi al di sopra di tutto, ma la mia volontà mi tratteneva dicendomi che avrei buttato nel cesso i sacrifici che avevo affrontato fino a quel momento.

Per fortuna il bicchiere si è rovesciato concedendomi un momento di lucidità, in cui ho preso la decisione di uscire da quel posto.

Bill aveva ragione: il mio mondo era crollato attorno a me e avevo bisogno di qualcuno che lo rimettesse insieme, ma quel qualcuno l'avevo perso, avevo smarrito la mia gioia di vivere.

Per quello, quando sono caduto qui, davanti al divano, non ho neanche provato a rialzarmi. Ho semplicemente chiuso gli occhi, sperando di non doverli aprire mai più."

Sharon non disse niente, ma costrinse Andy a lasciare stare l'anello prendendogli la mano e accarezzandogliela. Non riusciva a rendersi conto dell'entità del male che aveva fatto alla persona che più l'amava, non si capacitava di come lui fosse sprofondato in quel modo, per colpa sua. Dopo interminabili attimi di silenzio, Andy riprese a parlare.

"Ti chiedo scusa Sharon, ho fatto una stupidata e ancora peggio te l'ho nascosta, ma non volevo deluderti. Dio, ho già deluso così tante persone a cui volevo bene che non volevo aggiungerti alla lista."

"Ho commesso un errore io, per prima, sbagliando i tempi e i modi di confessarti le mie paure. Però Andy, vorrei che ci fosse un patto tra il tuo amore e il mio ed è questo: non chiuderti mai. Se mai avrai qualche problema assicurami che verrai da me, io ci sarò sempre per te, nel momento del bisogno come in quello della serenità. Sarò il tuo rifugio. Mi dispiace averti sconvolto così tanto da spingerti a entrare in un bar, mai avrei voluto farti ricadere nel tuo peggior incubo. Io lo capisco il tuo timore di rimanere solo, dico davvero, ma sai meglio di me che una bottiglia non può risolvere questo problema. Io voglio starti vicino e superare insieme a te tutte le difficoltà, ma promettimi che non entrerai mai più in un bar quando non sei lucido abbastanza, promettimi che verrai a cercarmi e ne parleremo insieme, come stiamo facendo adesso. Non tenermi nascosto niente, neanche le tue debolezze, perché sono quelle che ti completano e io ti amo per quello che sei."

Andy sentì gli occhi pungere e il suo cuore correre nel petto: Sharon aveva trovato il codice d'ingresso al suo dolore, nessun altro ci era mai riuscito.

La guardò intensamente negli occhi e sussurrò "Te lo prometto, tutto quello che vuoi, ma giurami che le tue parole sono sincere."

"Due buoni compagni di viaggio non dovrebbero mai separarsi e il nostro è ancora lungo" rispose Sharon prima abbracciarlo delicatamente.

* * *

Le cose tra Sharon e Andy funzionavano a meraviglia sia al lavoro che nel privato. Dopo aver sistemato le questioni in sospeso seguite al ferimento di Andy, avevano deciso di cercare una casa per andare a vivere insieme. Ne avevano già scartata qualcuna, ma visto che Andy era riuscito a vendere la sua, si era trasferito da Sharon in attesa di una sistemazione definitiva.

Quella sera Andy, finito il lavoro, era andato a una riunione degli AA per festeggiare il suo sponsor che aveva raggiunto il traguardo dei 35 anni di sobrietà.

Sharon lo stava aspettando a casa, avrebbe voluto rimanere sveglia, ma la stanchezza aveva preso il sopravvento costringendola ad andare a letto.

Finita la festa, Andy rimase con Sean ancora qualche minuto per aiutarlo a sistemare la stanza.

"Beh, amico, stai andando forte" si complimentò Andy.

"Grazie" rispose Sean "Ne abbiamo passate tante, non è vero? Ora ce la meritiamo un po' di tranquillità. Come va con Sharon?"

"Alla grande, davvero. Dopo aver parlato liberamente dei nostri sentimenti, soprattutto di quelli negativi, siamo come rinati. È quella giusta, Sean, lo so, non mi sono mai sentito così completo."

Si sedette su una sedia chinandosi in avanti e appoggiando i gomiti sulle gambe "Una volta era l'alcool che mi aiutava ad attraversare le notti insonni, poi sono passato a cercare compagnia nelle relazioni senza sentimenti e infine è stata la solitudine a diventare mia amica. Ma sentivo che mi mancava qualcosa, ero come un puzzle incompiuto. Poi è arrivata lei e i vari pezzi hanno iniziato a combaciare. Passare il tempo con lei è la cosa più dolce che abbia mai conosciuto. Quando dopo una giornata pesante sono nel suo appartamento e ci sediamo vicini sul divano a riposare, mi sento a casa. Il tocco leggero delle sue mani e i baci che mi regala mi fanno sentire vivo e mi danno la certezza che tutto va bene. Finalmente sono felice."

Sean sorrise guardando l'amico, mentre la sua mente lo riportava indietro alla prima volta che lo aveva incontrato: arrogante e distrutto. Gli ricordava se stesso, per questo aveva accettato di fargli da sponsor. Da quando aveva smesso di bere Andy era cambiato nettamente: era brillante, simpatico e leale. Ti diceva le cose come stavano, anche se la verità faceva male, e poi ti aiutava a rimettere a posto i cocci. Erano diventati come fratelli loro due.

"Hai fatto centro amico!" gli disse Sean dandogli una pacca sulla spalla mentre si alzava dalla sedia.

Andy annuì "Già, non mi sembra quasi vero che tutto vada così bene."

"Te lo sei guadagnato, goditelo. Mi dispiace ma ora devo scappare, alla prossima" lo salutò Sean uscendo.

Andy rimase seduto ancora qualche minuto nella stanza vuota. Stava riflettendo su come finalmente avesse trovato un meraviglioso equilibrio: si era riappacificato con i suoi figli, viveva insieme alla donna che amava più di se stesso, andava d'accordo con Rusty e anche il lavoro andava bene. Quasi non ci credeva.

Guardò l'orologio: mezzanotte passata, era tempo di tornare a casa anche per lui.

Arrivato alla macchina sentì un rumore alle sue spalle, la strada era buia quindi ci mise un po' a capire da che parte guardare. Finalmente riuscì a mettere a fuoco due sagome nere all'angolo di un palazzo, una stava spingendo l'altra. C'era qualcosa che non lo convinceva, così decise di avvicinarsi.

"Hey, va tutto bene?" domandò.

I due ragazzi si girarono di scatto verso di lui "Sbirro!" urlò uno dei due iniziando a correre. Il secondo ragazzo tirò fuori la mano dalla tasca e Andy vide un bagliore argentato.

' _Pistola'_ pensò mentre il ragazzo esplodeva un primo colpo contro di lui, prima di scappare.

Il proiettile scheggiò il muro alla destra di Andy, che estrasse la sua arma e inseguì il ragazzo urlando "Fermo LAPD!"

Appena girato l'angolo si ritrovò stretto tra due palazzi, in una strada senza uscita. L'unica cosa che la sua mente riuscì a registrate fu la pistola del ragazzo puntata addosso. Uno sparo echeggiò nell'aria.

Andy cadde a terra pesantemente, intorno a lui tutto si fece buio.

* * *

Thomas stava camminando lentamente verso casa, quel giorno ricorreva un triste anniversario nella sua vita. Tempo fa aveva scoperto che per distrarsi dai cattivi pensieri gli bastava camminare senza meta, così ogni tanto usciva di casa col buio. Gli piaceva passeggiare di notte, sembrava che la città andasse a dormire e lui poteva rimanere solo.

All'improvvisò sentì come un botto e, girato l'angolo, vide qualcuno correre fuori da un vicolo.

' _Ma cosa…'_ pensò guardandosi intorno.

"No no no, questo è uno scherzo…non oggi!" disse mentre correva nella direzione dello sparo. Arrivato al vicolo accese la torcia del cellulare e si addentrò con cautela. Vide un uomo che giaceva sul fianco sinistro e notò che nella mano destra teneva stretta una pistola. Lo girò: una pozza di sangue si allargava sotto di lui e la sua camicia era macchiata all'altezza della parte sinistra del petto.

Thomas sobbalzò facendo cadere il cellulare, che illuminò il distintivo di Andy.

"Sei un poliziotto" sussurrò mentre il suo cuore accelerava i battiti.

Si fece coraggio: mise una mano sulla ferita e si stupì di sentire il sangue caldo e appiccicoso, non ci aveva mai pensato. Con l'altra mano cercò l'arteria carotidea di Andy e si assicurò di sentire il battito: c'era ma era sempre più debole.

Chiamò immediatamente il 911 insistendo sul fatto che il ferito fosse un poliziotto. Mentre parlava al telefono, sentì il sangue di Andy fargli il solletico tra le dita, un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena. Si tolse la sua camicia in fretta e la usò per tamponare la ferita.

' _Fermati...basta sanguinare…per favore'_ implorò chiudendo gli occhi.

Sentì un gemito provenire dall'uomo, si girò e si ritrovò i suoi occhi piantati in faccia.

"Tranquillo, l'ambulanza sta per arrivare. Tieni duro ok?"

Andy si sentiva confuso, non percepiva alcun dolore "Sto bene" mormorò.

Sentì arrivargli sulla lingua un sapore ferroso che conosceva fin troppo bene, cercò di tossire e un po' di sangue uscì dalla sua bocca. Thomas lo guardava con un mezzo sorriso, ma i suoi occhi tradivano preoccupazione, ansia e paura. Andy lo capì, ma non aveva più la forza di parlare. Ora si sentiva stanco, davvero tanto stanco da non riuscire neanche a tenere gli occhi aperti. Gli sembrò che il cielo stellato sopra di lui stesse scendendo a coprirlo. Sentiva una voce lontana, ma ormai era scivolato in un mondo ovattato. L'asfalto sotto di lui era diventato improvvisamente freddo, il suo corpo si era intorpidito e le mani che quel ragazzo aveva tolto qualche secondo prima avevano lasciato il posto a una strana pressione sul petto. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli di togliere quella macchina che gli si era appena parcheggiata sopra, ma non riusciva a prendere fiato per parlare.

Capì in un attimo che il suo tempo era finito. Proprio ora che la sua vita rasentava la perfezione, proprio ora che lui e Sharon vivevano insieme nel loro amore, proprio ora. Avrebbe lasciato Sharon sola, un'altra volta, esattamente come aveva fatto quello stronzo di Jack. Alla fine anche lui l'avrebbe delusa, rompendo la promessa alla base del loro rapporto.

Una lacrima gli scivolò dall'angolo dell'occhio destro per finire la sua corsa nell'orecchio, provocandogli un leggero solletico.

' _Un buon modo per andarsene'_ pensò.

Quando arrivarono i soccorsi, Thomas lasciò il posto ai paramedici che si affrettarono a caricare Andy sull'ambulanza.

"Non puoi venire con noi ma lo portiamo al St. Leo, se vuoi stare con lui" lo informò il paramedico.

La corsa all'ospedale fu veloce, ma non abbastanza. Qualche metro prima di arrivare al pronto soccorso il cuore di Andy si fermò e il paramedico salì sopra la barella per praticargli più agevolmente il massaggio cardiaco. Improvvisamente si aprirono le porte dell'ambulanza e un medico arrivò con il defibrillatore: due scariche sotto la tettoia dell'ingresso furono sufficienti a far ripartire il cuore.

Thomas arrivò subito dopo, ancora tremava.

Entrò nella sala d'aspetto guardandosi in giro preoccupato. Si avvicinò a una finestra e si mise le mani in tasca, ne tirò fuori un biglietto da visita spiegazzato. Si ricordò di averlo visto spuntare dalla tasca della giacca dell'uomo mentre parlava al telefono con il 911.

Lo lesse e rimase colpito dalla scritta **Crimini Maggiori**. _'Chissà se…'_ si chiese.

* * *

Sharon si svegliò di colpo. Si girò verso la parte del letto di solito occupata da Andy e la trovò vuota. Guardò l'orologio: erano le 2 e mezza di notte, dov'era finito Andy?

Mentre si faceva questa domanda sentì il telefono vibrare sul comodino.

"Pronto Tenente?"

"Ehm pronto Capitano? Mi dispiace averla svegliata ma abbiamo un'emergenza, può raggiungerci al St. Leo Hospital?"

"Perché? Cos'è successo?"

"Beh, vede, noi siamo tutti qui, la aspettiamo all'ingresso" cercò di temporeggiare.

"D'accordo, ma se è così grave mi aggiorni, aspetti che la metto in vivavoce mentre mi cambio."

Provenza rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, maledicendo dentro di sé l'insistenza delle donne.

"Tenente? Mi sente ancora?" chiese Sharon.

"Sì la sento. Però è meglio se glielo dico di persona, Capitano. Parlo sul serio, la aspetto qui."

"Tenente glielo devo ordinare o me lo dice di sua volontà cosa diavolo state combinando?" replicò Sharon irritata. "Tra l'altro, Andy è lì con voi?"

Provenza prese un profondo respiro "Senta Sharon, la chiamo a proposito di Flynn. Gli hanno sparato e non è messo bene"

Sharon si lasciò cadere sul letto, tutto intorno prese a girare, le sembrava di non riuscire a respirare e il sangue le batteva nelle orecchie.

"Capitano? Capitano, si sente bene? Pronto!"

Sharon si accorse di non riuscire a parlare, provò a deglutire e con un filo di voce rispose "Si Tenente, ho capito. Sarò lì il prima possibile."

Salita in macchina si accorse di tremare. Prese dei respiri profondi per cercare di calmarsi e partì in direzione dell'ospedale.

' _Andy non può morire. Non può andarsene da solo. Non ora, non così'_ si ritrovò a pensare.

Senza sapere bene come, arrivò all'ospedale. Scesa dalla macchina, si asciugò le lacrime che le avevano rigato il volto e scorse il Tenente Provenza sulla porta d'ingresso.

"Tenente" chiamò con voce strozzata.

Provenza allungò la mano verso di lei e la fece sedere sul muretto davanti all'entrata del pronto soccorso.

"Capitano, dentro c'è il resto della squadra, ma è meglio se alcune cose gliele dico qui mentre siamo soli."

"Come sta? Ma come è possibile?" chiese Sharon.

"Dalle prime ricostruzioni sembra gli abbiano sparato in un vicolo, forse ha visto qualcosa di sospetto e si avvicinato per controllare. Non lo so. Lo ha trovato un ragazzo che si trovava a passare da quelle parti. Gli ha tamponato la ferita e ha chiamato i soccorsi. Ora è dentro con gli altri, ha già rilasciato la sua deposizione ma se vuole parlargli gli abbiamo chiesto di rimanere."

Sharon ascoltò tutto in silenzio, Provenza sembrava calmo, ma lei sapeva che stava recitando una parte per lei. "Se Andy se la cava, lo deve a quel ragazzo mandato dalla Provvidenza. Gli parlerò solo per ringraziarlo del suo aiuto" disse cercando di alzarsi in piedi.

Provenza le mise una mano sulla spalla "Un attimo Capitano, c'è un'altra cosa che dovrebbe sapere…in ambulanza il cuore di Andy si è fermato, hanno dovuto defibrillarlo qui all'entrata. Dicono che ha perso troppo sangue."

Sharon sentì il suo stomaco aggrovigliarsi, si alzò di scatto e corse a vomitare nel cestino più vicino. Provenza le si fece accanto "Coraggio Capitano, va tutto bene, andrà tutto bene" la rassicurò porgendogli un fazzoletto.

Dopo essersi calmata, Sharon entrò nella sala del pronto soccorso con Provenza, che gli indicò il ragazzo che aveva aiutato Andy. Pensò che avrebbe potuto avere l'età di Rusty e rimase colpita dal sangue freddo che aveva dimostrato. Quando gli fu vicina, Julio fece le presentazioni: "Signora, questo è Thomas, il ragazzo che ha trovato il Tenente Flynn. Thomas, il Capitano Sharon Raydor, della Crimini Maggiori".

Thomas porse la mano a Sharon, che ricambiò la stretta "Grazie per quello che hai fatto al mio tenente" gli disse con aria distrutta.

Thomas si guardò intorno, la squadra si era allontanata lasciando al suo Capitano un po' di intimità.

"Spero che il Tenente ce la faccia. So cosa vuol dire perdere qualcuno di importante." Iniziò Thomas "Una sera di qualche anno fa stavo tornando verso casa, non abitavo ancora dove sono adesso, eravamo in un altro quartiere, e da lontano vidi una sagoma sull'asfalto. Allora mi misi a correre in quella direzione e quando arrivai abbastanza vicino riconobbi mio fratello. Mi prese il panico e mi inginocchiai rimanendo immobile a fissarlo. Sanguinava da ogni parte e mi guardava con due occhi che chiedevano aiuto, ma io non sapevo cosa fare. Ad un tratto, senza che me ne accorgessi, mi si avvicinò un signore e iniziò ad assisterlo tamponandogli le ferite con un fazzoletto, la sua camicia, la sua cravatta, insomma con tutto quello che aveva, e io sempre lì fisso. Quando arrivò l'ambulanza, mio fratello aveva già chiuso gli occhi, morì così davanti a me e alla mia inerzia. Giurai a me stesso che se mi fossi trovato un'altra volta in una situazione del genere, avrei agito. Osservando quell'uomo, avevo inconsciamente stampato nella mia memoria la successione di cose da fare, e stasera ho avuto la possibilità di metterle in pratica. Sono venuto qui al pronto soccorso perché ho bisogno di sapere se l'uomo che aveva bisogno di me stasera potrà tornare a vivere la sua vita, non come mio fratello ucciso per 70 dollari. Non voglio avere sulla coscienza un altro fallimento" concluse con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

Sharon rimase immobile, avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa a quel ragazzino che forse le aveva concesso un'altra chance con Andy, ma la sua mente era un foglio bianco.

"Il mio fratellone era perfetto, il classico bravo ragazzo, io invece ero quello che combinava sempre casini. Voleva che mettessi la testa a posto, era testardo, non la dava mai vinta a nessuno e non si arrendeva davanti a niente. Quella notte non ho perso solo un fratello, ma anche una parte di me. Mi auguro che a lei non succeda." terminò Thomas abbassando lo sguardo.

Sharon lo abbracciò, quel ragazzo aveva perso suo fratello per essere pronto a salvare uno sconosciuto tempo dopo "Tuo fratello sarebbe orgoglioso di te, Thomas, te lo assicuro. Io non ti conosco ma posso dirti che dopo tutto il bene che hai fatto questa sera, sono sicura che lui viva in te" gli sussurrò.

Thomas si liberò dall'abbraccio e uscì. Sanchez vide tutta la scena e lo seguì fuori, sul piazzale. Lo sorprese seduto su una panchina, dietro a un'aiuola.

"Fumi ancora, Tom?"

"E dai dopo la tensione di stasera una concedimela, zio Julio" replicò Thomas.

"Ti fa male, dovresti saperlo."

Thomas spense la sigaretta sul cemento "Sapevi che sarei scappato, vero?"

"Sapevo che avresti rivissuto la storia di tuo fratello e sapevo che non avresti mai voluto piangere davanti a una persona che sta passando il tuo stesso incubo."

Thomas annuì e si asciugò le lacrime con la mano "Mi conosci" sorrise.

"Da quando eri alto così. Il mio bimbo-tornado vicino di casa."

Thomas si mise a ridere, Julio lo aveva ribattezzato così da quando, a 7 anni, in due minuti gli aveva rotto la finestra di casa con la palla da baseball e divelto la staccionata per farsi uno skateboard con la tavola di legno. Thomas non aveva mai conosciuto suo padre e dopo la morte di suo fratello, Julio era diventato il suo punto di riferimento, aiutandolo a non prendere la strada sbagliata.

"Grazie per quello che hai fatto stasera" tornò serio Julio.

"Avrei voluto aiutare anche Miguel. È morto oggi Julio, sono passati 8 anni ormai. "

"Sì, sono andato a trovarlo stamattina"

"Non so come spiegarlo ma sono convinto che da quando se n'è andato sia lui a guidare tutte le mie azioni, anche stanotte. Cazzo il ricordo dei suoi occhi imploranti mi ossessiona."

"Lo so ragazzo, lo so. Ma aiutando Flynn hai ripagato il tuo debito con Miguel. A lui sta bene così, lo sai."

"Miguel era il migliore tra noi. Con quei soldi voleva comprare i biglietti per i Dodgers che mi aveva promesso…se solo non fosse stato così zuccone!" scoppiò in lacrime Thomas.

Julio lo strinse a sé "Shhh, calmati Tom va tutto bene. Hai avuto una nottata difficile, ora ti riaccompagno a casa, devi riposare."

Thomas si asciugò gli occhi "Lascia stare Julio, ho la moto. Ho bisogno di stare un po' da solo. Ci sentiamo domani."

Julio lo osservò allontanarsi: le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, le spalle curve e la testa bassa, quel modo di camminare dondolando sulle gambe. Avrebbe giurato che fosse Miguel, e non Thomas, quello che vedeva sparire nell'oscurità che precede l'alba.

Sanchez tornò con gli altri in sala d'aspetto e si sedette fissando il pavimento; Sykes scorreva sul cellulare le foto della festa di qualche giorno prima, in cui lei e il tenente Flynn sorridevano spensierati; Tao guardava fuori dalla finestra e Provenza camminava nervosamente avanti e indietro _'Perché nessuno esce a darci notizie, maledizione?'_

"Tenente per l'amor del cielo si sieda, mi sta facendo diventare pazza" la voce del Capitano riscosse un po' tutti.

Provenza si bloccò di colpo e si sedette insieme agli altri.

Era ormai mattina quando la porta della sala d'aspetto si aprì e ne uscì un giovane medico. Si alzarono tutti in piedi, Sharon si avvicinò insieme a Provenza. _'Ricordati di respirare'_ disse a se stessa.

Il dottor Casey iniziò: "Siamo riusciti a stabilizzare il Tenente Flynn. Il proiettile che l'ha colpito ha bucato il polmone, ma è stato rallentato nella corsa dalle costole per cui siamo riusciti a riparare il danno. Ora è intubato per aiutarlo a respirare. Ha perso molto sangue perciò è andato varie volte in arresto cardiaco. Lo abbiamo sempre recuperato ma la situazione è critica. Bisogna vedere come reagisce alle trasfusioni e tenere sotto controllo l'attività cardiaca. Potremo quantificare il danno solo se si sveglierà."

A queste parole Sharon afferrò il braccio di Provenza che disse "Come sarebbe a dire se si sveglierà?"

"Purtroppo la situazione è grave e non vi nascondo che potrebbe non farcela. Noi abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile, ora tocca a lui. Questo è il proiettile che abbiamo estratto" disse porgendo un sacchettino di plastica a Provenza.

"Dottore posso vederlo?" chiese Sharon. Ieri si erano salutati come sempre e ora rischiava di non rivederlo più.

"Lo può vedere solo dal vetro, è in terapia intensiva e per ora possono entrare solo medici e infermieri. Le prime 36 ore sono fondamentali, se le supererà poi dirò all'infermiera di accompagnarla da lui."

Sharon seguì il dottore nei neutri corridori dell'ospedale fino alla terapia intensiva. Il medico si fermò davanti al vetro della stanza in cui avevano portato Andy e quando si girò per parlare si ritrovò di fronte allo sguardo vuoto di Sharon. Intuì che sotto sotto ci doveva essere di più del semplice rapporto Capitano-Tenente. Le disse: "Può fermarsi quanto vuole. Se ha bisogno, dietro di lei ci sono delle sedie." Sharon era entrata in un altro mondo, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal vetro, non sentiva alcuna emozione, era come se tutto intorno si fosse congelato. Sentì la mano del dottore sulla sua spalla e una voce calma e rassicurante che le diceva "E' un uomo forte, il suo cuore ha sempre ripreso a battere. Vedrà che ce la farà". Sharon annuì. Sì, Andy sarebbe tornato da lei, era così testardo che non avrebbe mai accettato di farsi uccidere da uno sconosciuto mascalzone.

Appoggiò una mano al vetro per stare in equilibrio. Un lenzuolo bianco copriva Andy fino a metà busto, lasciando scoperta la parte alta della fasciatura, al braccio sinistro aveva il manicotto della pressione e sul petto c'erano dei fili che tenevano sotto controllo il ritmo cardiaco. Ma la cosa che le faceva più impressione era il respiratore che pompava aria nei suoi polmoni: il petto si alzava e abbassava ritmicamente. Non era preparata a tutto questo, soprattutto a vedere Andy così pallido e inerme in un letto d'ospedale. Tolse la mano dal vetro per appoggiarvi la fronte e sussurrò: "Andy…" Si accorse che pronunciare il suo nome le faceva male.

Si staccò lentamente dal vetro, fece qualche passo indietro senza smettere di guardare Andy e si sedette sulle sedie vicino al muro. Sentì il cellulare vibrare in tasca, era un messaggio di Rusty: _Ti ho sentita uscire stanotte. Caso importante? Dimmi se ti serve qualcosa._

Appoggiò la nuca sul muro alle sue spalle e chiuse gli occhi. Si sentiva sfinita e ancora doveva spiegare a Rusty cos'era successo. Chissà come avrebbe reagito alla notizia.

Rispose prestando attenzione a ogni parola: _Aspettami a casa, sto tornando. Ti devo dire una cosa importante._

Si alzò e, dopo aver mandato un ultimo bacio ad Andy da dietro il vetro, uscì dall'ospedale.

* * *

"Io…io n-non capisco. Ma come gli hanno sparato? Perché?" chiese interdetto Rusty lasciandosi cadere sul divano.

"Non sappiamo ancora niente, la squadra sta indagando ma è stata una dura notte per tutti" sospirò Sharon.

"Perché non mi hai detto niente? Sarei potuto venire con te, dovevi svegliarmi"

"Non conoscevo la situazione e poi non avresti potuto fare niente"

"Ti sarei stato vicino" disse Rusty alzandosi dal divano per abbracciarla "Stai bene mamma?"

Sharon sorrise dietro le spalle di Rusty, era diventato così premuroso nei suoi confronti e le piaceva quando la chiamava "mamma", non l'avrebbe mai pensato possibile considerato il loro difficile inizio.

Si sciolse dall'abbraccio "Sto bene, sono solo stanca. Vado a fare un bagno rilassante"

Rusty si sedette sul divano con la testa tra le mani, ripensando al suo rapporto con Andy. All'inizio era stata dura, lui era arrabbiato con il mondo e si comportava come un egoista, tutti lo volevano allontanare, anche Andy. Lo aveva accompagnato proprio lui quel giorno alla stazione dei pullman ad aspettare, inutilmente, il ritorno di sua madre. Poi le cose erano un po' cambiate, Buzz e il Tenente Provenza gli avevano fatto da mentori e lui era maturato. Si era reso conto che Andy stava tentando varie strade per andargli incontro, ma era come se lui mettesse un muro quando si avvicinava troppo. Era più forte di lui, si detestava quando lo faceva, ma aveva usato questo meccanismo di difesa per tanto tempo ed ora non riusciva a liberarsene.

Vivendo insieme aveva scoperto dei nuovi aspetti della personalità di Andy che non avrebbe mai potuto conoscere altrimenti. Si era reso conto di quanto fosse leale e disponibile, anche nel parlare dei suoi problemi più grandi, come l'alcolismo. Una volta gli aveva chiesto un consiglio per via della dipendenza di sua madre, gli aveva domandato quale fosse stato il momento in cui si era accorto di non essere più un alcolista e lui candidamene gli aveva risposto "Oh no, ma io sono ancora un alcolista, solo che non bevo più". Quella risposta lo aveva spiazzato, una persona può decidere di essere qualsiasi cosa e nello stesso tempo non esserla.

Era talmente immerso in queste riflessioni che non sentì nemmeno Sharon avvicinarsi e chiedergli come stava.

"Rusty? Tutto bene?" riprovò lei.

Rusty alzò lo sguardo "Oh sì, solo che stavo pensando che ieri quando sono uscito di casa non l'ho nemmeno salutato…e forse adesso non ne avrò più l'occasione"

"Non dire così, sono sicura che lo sa che gli vuoi bene. Ho bisogno di riposare qualche ora poi oggi pomeriggio torno in ospedale. Se te la senti puoi venire con me" lo rassicurò Sharon.

Rusty annuì e guardò sua madre allontanarsi nella penombra del corridoio.

* * *

Era pomeriggio inoltrato quando Sharon e Rusty arrivarono all'ospedale. Raggiunsero la terapia intensiva e Sharon vide dal vetro che il dottor Casey stava armeggiando intorno ad Andy. Trattenne il fiato, non sapeva se era una cosa buona o meno.

Si girò verso Rusty e lo osservò: era impettito, pallido, con la mascella serrata e le mani lungo i fianchi chiuse a pugno.

"Sta soffrendo, Sharon?" chiese con un filo di voce.

Sharon non sapeva cosa rispondere, se lo era chiesto anche lei.

Sentì la sua voce che diceva "Oh no, non percepisce niente". Pensò fosse una buona risposta, dopotutto era inutile spaventare Rusty più di quanto non lo fosse già.

Il dottor Casey si accorse di Sharon e uscì dalla stanza "Capitano, come sta?"

"Preferirei non essere qui. Ci sono novità?" chiese speranzosa.

"Non ci sono stati miglioramenti, ma fortunatamente non è neanche peggiorato. È importante pensare positivo, non si scoraggi" rispose il medico appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

"In questa busta ci sono gli effetti personali del Tenente. Quando è arrivato abbiamo dovuto tagliargli i vestiti, ma il resto è qui, forse lo vuole conservare lei."

Il silenzio che si era creato indusse Rusty a voltarsi: Sharon era immobile a fissare il sacchetto che il medico le stava allungando.

"Lo prendo io" intervenne, poi, mettendo una mano sulla schiena della madre, la spinse delicatamente verso l'uscita.

* * *

Dopo aver riaccompagnato Rusty al condominio, Sharon raggiunse l'ufficio per avere aggiornamenti sull'identificazione del responsabile del ferimento di Andy.

Rispose a tutte le domande dei colleghi con un "bisogna aspettare" e poi chiese le novità. Amy prese la parola "Abbiamo ricostruito la dinamica degli eventi e dal muro di un palazzo abbiamo estratto un proiettile calibro .38. Abbiamo parlato con qualche spacciatore della zona e ci hanno detto che c'è un tizio fuori di testa in quel quartiere che tutti cercano di evitare. Non sapevano il nome ma lo hanno visto girare con una S&W Banker Special. Potrebbe essere il nostro uomo ma non sappiamo dove cercarlo."

"Julio però si è fatto un amico che lo chiamerà quando questo Speedy tornerà in circolazione" concluse Tao per lei.

"Ottimo lavoro. Riprenderemo domani, ora andate a casa a riposare" disse Sharon.

* * *

Tornata a casa la trovò vuota. Rusty era andato da Gus lasciandole un biglietto sul tavolo insieme alla busta contenente le cose di Andy. Si guardò intorno e percepì una strana sensazione, come di assenza. Non era più abituata a questo, ora c'era Andy con lei. Prese un bicchiere di vino e la busta e si sedette sul divano.

' _Un giorno'_ pensò _'Un giorno senza Andy'_.

Con mano incerta aprì il sacchetto e sbirciò all'interno: c'erano il portafoglio di Andy, il suo orologio, le chiavi della macchina, il cellulare, il distintivo macchiato di sangue e l'anello di sobrietà. Prese quest'ultimo e se lo appoggiò sul palmo della mano. Stette a fissarlo finchè diventò sfuocato a causa delle lacrime che le riempivano gli occhi.

Si sentì morire, non ci poteva credere che stava succedendo davvero, proprio adesso poi. Ora che avevano confessato il loro amore l'uno all'altra, che avevano appianato le divergenze e risolto le questioni in sospeso, proprio ora che vivevano insieme. Si chiese il perché di tutta quella sofferenza e come avrebbe fatto a continuare la sua vita nel caso…

Si mise a piangere, finalmente si liberò di tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento. Era sola adesso, non doveva farsi vedere forte da nessuno, non doveva infondere sicurezza a Rusty. Ora poteva lasciarsi andare…

Fu svegliata dalla suoneria del cellulare: Provenza la stava chiamando.

"Pronto Capitano? Lo abbiamo trovato, Dean Coby. Stiamo andando ora a prelevarlo."

"Vi aspetto in centrale" rispose secca riattaccando il telefono.

Rimise frettolosamente nel sacchetto le cose di Andy, tranne il suo anello. Sapeva quanto fosse importante per lui, non se ne sarebbe mai liberato; ora non poteva indossarlo, ma poteva custodirlo lei per lui. Trovò una catenina nel suo portagioie e ve lo infilò per usarlo come ciondolo di una collana. Notò che le cadeva all'altezza del cuore: Andy era lì, nel suo cuore, e il suo anello gli era vicino.

"Ma cosa volete? Io non ho fatto niente!"

"Siediti e sta' zitto" urlò Sanchez al sospettato.

"Lo ha trovato una pattuglia non lontano da dove è stato ferito Andy. Aveva addosso della droga ma non la pistola, gli agenti stanno perlustrando la zona. La troveranno, Capitano, e inchioderemo quel bastardo" la rassicurò Provenza.

Sharon ascoltò l'interrogatorio nella sala monitor, era troppo coinvolta e non voleva rischiare di mandare all'aria tutto il lavoro. Anche se avrebbe voluto entrare in sala interrogatori e piantare una pallottola in testa a quel verme.

Ad un certo punto il telefono squillò. Buzz rispose "Hanno trovato la pistola in un tombino, signora. La stanno portando ora alla balistica. È nostro" la informò girandosi verso di lei.

"Comunicalo a Julio" disse con tono neutro a Buzz.

Amy e Mike si guardarono: _'Ecco Darth Raydor'_ fu il loro comune pensiero.

Sanchez interruppe Provenza nella sua farsa "poliziotto buono-poliziotto cattivo": "Abbiamo la pistola con cui hai sparato allo sbirro, stronzo. Ti sbattiamo a San Quintino per il resto della tua miserabile vita. E prega che l'accusa rimanga di tentato omicidio, altrimenti mi vedrai in prima fila alla tua esecuzione" disse mentre usciva dalla sala sbattendo la porta.

Erano tutti seduti alla loro scrivania quando Sharon uscì dall'ufficio per ringraziarli del rapido e preciso lavoro svolto. Li informò che sarebbe andata a trovare Andy.

"Ce lo saluti" la pregò Mike.

* * *

Mentre si dirigeva verso la terapia intensiva fu affiancata dal dottor Casey che la informò dei progressi di Andy: la pressione si era alzata e rispondeva bene alle trasfusioni. Arrivati davanti al vetro, il medico le porse camice, guanti e mascherina: "Quando se la sente può entrare con questi addosso. L'ambiente deve rimanere il più sterile possibile".

Sharon ringraziò e iniziò a vestirsi per entrare da Andy, ma, una volta pronta, indugiò con la mano sulla maniglia della porta.

In quel momento arrivò un'infermiera. Sharon la guardò spaventata "Non credo di farcela" disse. L'infermiera le sorrise "Non deve farlo se non se la sente ma sa, sono in questo reparto da tanti anni e ho notato che quando le persone che sono qui sentono una voce familiare o anche solo la presenza di una persona amica…beh un po' migliorano. Non glielo so spiegare scientificamente, semplicemente funziona."

Sharon si fece coraggio ed entrò nella stanza. L'unico rumore che si sentiva era il suono dei macchinari. Si sedette accanto ad Andy e gli sfiorò la mano. Era così fredda. Si chinò su di lui e sussurrò "Andy, tesoro sono qui. Devi resistere ok? Fallo per me, non mi abbandonare. Dio ti prego non portarmelo via, non privarmi della mia luce" singhiozzò.

Andy era lì, vicino, ma nello stesso tempo era come se fosse lontano miglia e miglia. Avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo, ovunque lui fosse, e riportarlo indietro da quel luogo buio dove lei mai sarebbe potuta arrivare.

Rimase con lui un po', restando in silenzio e tenendogli la mano. Si trovò a pensare alle prime volte in cui si erano incontrati sul lavoro.

Si ricordò di quando era agli affari interni: una sera aveva ricevuto la chiamata del Tenente Flynn che la avvisava che era stato aggredito e aveva sparato a un uomo. Quella volta aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e sorriso. Andy si cacciava sempre nei guai; molte volte era entrato nel suo ufficio, soprattutto per risse con i sospettati che si opponevano all'arresto. Lei lo aveva mandato un sacco di volte ai seminari del dipartimento, ma lui regolarmente tornava da lei. Era una testa calda, mai una volta aveva pronunciato parole di scusa; era orgoglioso e viveva secondo le regole del "tutto o niente", le mezze misure le aveva eliminate. Era una vera e propria spina nel fianco per lei. Nella sua carriera aveva rimesso tutti al loro posto senza difficoltà, ma con lui non ci era riuscita.

Quella volta dell'aggressione però un po' si era preoccupata. Arrivando sulla scena aveva sentito da dentro l'ambulanza la voce dei Andy che discuteva con i paramedici: loro lo volevano portare via ma lui si rifiutava strenuamente. Alla fine era svenuto.

Sorrise. Andy era stato sempre così arrogante, così sicuro di sé.

Poi tutto era cambiato: il Capo Johnson aveva lasciato la Crimini Maggiori e lei era stata assegnata al suo posto. Aveva imparato a conoscere la squadra su cui aveva indagato per qualche tempo e si era affezionata alle meravigliose persone che la componevano. E poi era arrivato l'amore. All'inizio non ci voleva credere, non poteva crederci, insomma, lei e il Tenente Flynn? Chi l'avrebbe mai detto? Lei viveva per le regole, lui invece per infrangerle tutte, una dopo l'altra, sistematicamente. Non potevano essere più diversi, all'apparenza. Invece, conoscendosi, avevano scoperto di avere molti punti in comune: un passato di sofferenza, l'insicurezza nelle relazioni, la voglia di riscattarsi, la certezza di meritarsi qualcosa di più. Avevano iniziato a uscire insieme e alla fine…alla fine la scintilla era esplosa ed erano diventati una coppia.

Guardò Andy con tenerezza e le venne in mente una frase: cerchiamo l'amore dappertutto e invece lo troviamo proprio dove siamo.

* * *

I giorni passavano lenti senza Andy, a Sharon sembrava che il tempo avesse rallentato apposta per farle trovare il modo di dire addio all'uomo che amava. Si era quasi rassegnata a perderlo, ma non aveva ancora intenzione di arrendersi. Durante le pause del lavoro e alla sera correva in ospedale da lui, gli si sedeva accanto, gli parlava, gli leggeva il giornale, gli accarezzava la mano per fargli sentire la sua presenza. I suoi segni vitali miglioravano lentamente, ma lui ancora non respirava autonomamente e non accennava a svegliarsi. Il dottor Casey aveva detto che la prognosi era buona, ma più tempo passava incosciente, peggio era. Sharon si sentiva sempre più sconsolata, era stanca e il non ricevere mai notizie incoraggianti rendeva la situazione era ancora più pesante.

Erano trascorsi ormai 10 giorni dal ferimento di Andy e quella mattina Sharon aveva appena dato il cambio a Provenza. Osservando Andy, aveva notato come il suo viso stesse riprendendo colore e pensò che fosse un buon segno, o meglio ci sperava.

Gli stava leggendo la pagina sportiva del _Los Angeles Examiner_ , i Dodgers avevano vinto 5-3 contro i rivali Giants. Kershaw aveva trascinato la squadra alla vittoria eliminando tre battitori di fila all'ultimo inning. C'era anche una sua foto in cui veniva festeggiato dai compagni. Tenendogli la mano, Sharon rise "Guarda Andy, gli hanno buttato il secchio pieno di acqua e ghiaccio addosso".

Avvertì un movimento che la fece sobbalzare. Il giornale le scivolo dalle mani e guardò verso Andy stringendogli la mano di rimando "Andy? Riesci a sentirmi?"

Andy cercò di chiudere le dita sulla mano di Sharon, che spinse il bottone per chiamare l'infermiera: "Si sta svegliando" disse eccitata.

L'infermiera corse a chiamare il dottor Casey, che iniziò a visitare il paziente, ma lui non dava più alcun segnale.

"Può darsi che fosse un movimento muscolare involontario. Capita in questi casi"

Sharon era sbigottita "Le dico che mi ha stretto la mano, dottore!"

"Non vedo segni che lascino inten…" in quel momento Andy mosse le dita della mano destra.

"Tenente mi sente?" il dottor Casey ora guardava Sharon con un sorriso che lasciava trasparire ottimismo. "Riesce ad aprire gli occhi?"

Andy non capiva cosa stava succedendo. Si sentiva intorpidito, un dolore acuto gli martellava le tempie, aveva le palpebre pesanti e qualcosa di fastidioso in gola. Sentì una voce lontana che lo chiamava e gli diceva di fare qualcosa, ma non riusciva a comprendere le parole, si sforzava ma era come se il suo cervello si rifiutasse di elaborare le informazioni che arrivavano dall'esterno. Da lontana, la voce si fece profonda e poi finalmente chiara "Tenente mi faccia vedere di che colore sono i suoi occhi, la signora qua vicino a me sostiene che siano di un marrone luminoso. Me li mostri."

Andy continuava a non capire.

"Andy, apri gli occhi tesoro."

Questa era la voce di Sharon. Sì era la sua, l'avrebbe riconosciuta anche in mezzo a mille altre. Il suo cuore fece un balzo e la macchina a cui era attaccatosuonò.

"Ha riconosciuto la sua voce" disse il dottore "Lo chiami ancora."

"Hey Andy, ho bisogno che tu apra gli occhi, per favore" provò di nuovo Sharon.

Andy aprì un occhio, poi l'altro: vedeva tutto sfuocato, non riusciva a distinguere i contorni, ma solo il colore delle cose. Il dottor Casey gli puntò una luce negli occhi e poi disse che andava tutto bene.

' _Tutto cosa?'_ pensò Andy _'Non riesco a muovermi né a parlare. Ma chi è questo poi? E dov'è Sharon?'_

"Tenente mi vede? Se sì sbatta gli occhi una volta". Andy si concentrò più che poteva, sì ora riusciva a mettere a fuoco tutto: aveva davanti agli occhi un dottore piuttosto giovane. Chiuse gli occhi una volta.

"Molto bene! Riconosce questa signora?"

' _Sharon'_ il suo cuore perse un altro battito. Lei sorrise, lui chiuse gli occhi ancora una volta.

"Ok Tenente. Ora che abbiamo accertato che prova qualcosa per il suo Capitano" scherzò il dottore strizzandogli l'occhio "passiamo alla fase due. Ha un tubo in gola che le abbiamo messo per aiutarla a respirare. So che è fastidioso, per cui adesso glielo tolgo. Però lei mi deve dare una mano, ok? Faccia un respiro profondo, poi al mio tre butti fuori l'aria: in quel momento io le sfilerò il tubo. Ci siamo capiti?"

Andy chiuse gli occhi un'altra volta. Sentì la mano di Sharon che si sfilava. La strinse più forte che poteva.

"Va bene Andy, non ti preoccupare, starò qui vicino a te. Ora fa' come ti ha detto il dottore"

Prese un respiro, non troppo profondo perché il torace gli doleva parecchio, e quando sentì "tre" buttò fuori l'aria. Il dottore estrasse il tubo.

Dio, come gli bruciava la gola ora. Fece una smorfia e il dottore gli avvicinò un cubetto di ghiaccio "Lo faccia sciogliere in bocca. Con calma" disse alzandogli leggermente la testa.

Andy fece scendere un po' di fresco per la gola in fiamme. Finito il ghiaccio, il dottore lo sdraiò di nuovo. Davanti a sé aveva solo il soffitto ed iniziò a fissarlo insistentemente cercando di mettere a fuoco le crepe dei pannelli.

Pensò che stava per impazzire, così provò a muovere la testa e i suoi occhi si soffermarono su Sharon. Era così bello rivedere il suo viso, gli sembrava ancora più luminoso del solito.

"Tenente riesce a parlare? Sa dove si trova?" chiese il dottore. Senza staccare gli occhi da Sharon, Andy aprì la bocca ma non uscì alcun suono. Era così difficile parlare. Aveva già fatto uno sforzo immenso ad aprire gli occhi, a parlare proprio non ce la faceva. D'un tratto la figura di Sharon tornò sfuocata. Si sentiva di nuovo stanco, sfinito quasi, con la testa come punta da mille aghi. Capì che stava per cedere e non voleva, lui avrebbe voluto solo guardare Sharon, per sempre. Tentò di resistere, ma piano piano i suoi occhi si chiusero contro la sua volontà e si addormentò.

Il dottor Casey e Sharon uscirono dalla stanza.

"Va molto bene, Capitano. Ha capito tutte le indicazioni rispondendo coerentemente; eventuali danni cerebrali sembrano scongiurati, ma lo potrò dire con certezza solo quando potrò sentire le sue risposte a voce. La convalescenza sarà lunga e faticosa, ma sono ottimista. Fare questo sforzo lo ha stancato, perciò è probabile che dorma parecchio ma non si deve preoccupare" disse il dottore.

Sharon lo ringraziò con una calorosa stretta di mano.

"Ah" riprese il medico prima di sparire dietro l'angolo "Aveva ragione lei: i suoi occhi sono marroni, ma luminosi lo diventano solo quando guarda lei".

Sharon era così contenta che non riuscì a trattenersi. Si sedette sulla sedia del corridoio e pianse di gioia.

* * *

Quel pomeriggio Andy venne spostato dalla terapia intensiva a una stanza privata. Sharon aveva riferito alla sua squadra la bella notizia e loro si erano presentati all'ospedale con fiori e palloncini. Andy dormiva ancora quando se ne andarono.

Andy tentò di aprire gli occhi. Ora si sentiva molto meno stanco di prima: le palpebre gli si alzarono con più facilità. Una forte luce bianca gli fece bruciare gli occhi "Mmmh" gemette. Sharon, persa nei suoi pensieri, stava facendosi passare l'anello di Andy tra le dita guardando fuori dalla finestra. Al suo lamento si girò verso di lui e notò che il sole gli batteva dritto in faccia. Abbassò un po' la tenda e si avvicinò al letto "Va meglio così?"

Andy aprì gli occhi un'altra volta. Sì era decisamente molto meglio. Fece un debole sorriso a Sharon poi si guardò attorno. Ora non era più completamente sdraiato, aveva lo schienale del letto un po' alzato e sotto la testa gli avevano messo un cuscino in più, così riusciva a rimanere sollevato. Era contento di non dover essere più costretto a guardare solo il soffitto e le sue maledette crepe grigie. Notò che la stanza era illuminata dalla calda luce del sole e non più dalle fredde lampade al neon e anche questo riuscì a consolarlo. Si concentrò di più e mise a fuoco dei palloncini alla fine del letto e alcuni fiori vicino a lui, sul comodino. Tutto questo lo fece sentire più sereno.

"Andy, ti ricordi cos'è successo?" il dottor Casey aveva chiesto a Sharon di scoprire cosa Andy ricordava, ma le aveva raccomandato di non dargli informazioni. In caso di danni cerebrali doveva rendersi conto lui personalmente di quanto fosse seria la situazione.

Andy tentò di parlare ma aveva la bocca secca. Con un filo di voce disse "Acqua". Sharon gli avvicinò il bicchiere alla bocca e lui prese un sorso. Ingoiò con calma e si accorse che ora la gola non gli bruciava più. Sorrise.

Sharon tornò alla carica "Sai perché sei qui?"

Andy ci pensò un momento. Ricordava un rumore forte, uno sparo forse. Poi gli venne in mente un bagliore argentato. Una pistola.

"Mi hanno sparato" disse spaventato, mentre il cuore gli saltava nel petto. La macchina che monitorava il ritmo cardiaco iniziò a suonare.

Sharon tentò di calmarlo appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

"Sì. E ti ricordi com'è andata?"

Andy chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi meglio, ma non riusciva a ricordare niente.

"Andy?"

La voce di Sharon lo riscosse "È tutto un enorme buco nero" disse dispiaciuto muovendo lentamente la testa.

"Non ti preoccupare, la memoria tornerà. Per ora ci accontentiamo del fatto che tu sia ancora qui con noi" gli disse lei prendendogli la mano.

Andy si accorse che Sharon stava tremando e si sentì in colpa. Avrebbe voluto stringerla forte e rassicurarla che tutto sarebbe andato a posto; avrebbe voluto che lei mettesse la testa sul suo petto e si addormentasse al ritmo regolare del suo cuore; avrebbe voluto ballare al buio con lei, le sue mani sui suoi fianchi e quelle di lei intorno al suo collo, con i loro volti così vicini da rubarsi i respiri; avrebbe voluto baciarla, lì in quel momento, nonostante il dolore. La guardò attentamente: i suoi grandi occhi verdi erano così lucidi e tristi e stanchi che si sentì morire. Era lui la causa della sua sofferenza e mai, mai avrebbe voluto esserlo. Lo aveva giurato a se stesso: avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura lui di lei e non viceversa. Una tristezza immensa si impossessò di lui. La macchina a cui era attaccato suonò: il suo cuore stava di nuovo accelerando i battiti.

Sharon guardò preoccupata il monitor "Stai tranquillo Andy, ti prego."

Il dottore le aveva raccomandato assolutamente di evitare a Andy le forti emozioni.

Un'infermiera entrò nella stanza per controllare la situazione "Per oggi può bastare così" disse a Sharon "Il tenente ha bisogno di riposare. Vi lascio il tempo di salutarvi" sorrise a entrambi e uscì dalla stanza.

"Hai sentito l'infermiera, devi riposare ora" gli disse Sharon passandogli teneramente le dita tra i capelli e accarezzandogli la fronte "Sono così contenta che ti sia svegliato."

Andy sorrise "Anch'io."

"Allora ci vediamo domani" lo salutò facendo qualche passo indietro senza girarsi.

Gli occhi di Andy erano incollati a quelli di lei, si maledisse per quello che stava per fare ma era più forte di lui. Prese un respiro e la supplicò "Dammi un bacio Sharon, solo uno."

Gliene chiese uno, ma avrebbe voluto riceverne altri dieci, venti, cento.

Lei rimase immobile a fissarlo "Prima che arrivi l'infermiera" concluse lui con un sorriso beffardo.

Sharon non avrebbe voluto, anzi sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma tornò sui suoi passi, si chinò su di lui e gli sfiorò dolcemente le labbra appoggiandoci un bacio delicato.

"Sei l'unica cosa di cui ho bisogno" le confidò Andy. Faceva una fatica immensa a parlare, ad ogni parola era costretto a prendere fiato, ma questo doveva confessarglielo "Anche se tu fossi l'ultima cosa che vedrei, mi basta."

Sharon gli sorrise e uscì dalla stanza, non voleva farsi vedere piangere da lui, soprattutto in quelle condizioni.

Il cuore di Andy ricominciò a correre. Chiuse gli occhi per frenare l'emozione, ma soprattutto non sopportava vedere la figura di Sharon di spalle mentre si allontanava. Pensò a quello che ancora una volta aveva rischiato di perdere. Avrebbe potuto non rivedere più i suoi luminosi occhi verdi e il suo sorriso dolce, non avrebbe più potuto passare le dita tra i suoi capelli ramati né stringerla fino ad addormentarsi insieme.

Gli scappò dalle labbra un "Ti amo" senza sapere che lei si era soffermata sulla soglia a guardarlo un'ultima volta per quel giorno, con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime e di amore.


End file.
